Rain
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: HawkeyeBJ pairing. SLASH! Answer to a 10minute fic challenge of The rain pours down ...


**Title**: Rain  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: Hawkeye/BJ  
**Rating**: Hard R for m/m slash  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue ... no money.  
**Archive**: Anywhere, just let me know.  
**Feedback**: Would be appreciated - good or bad.  
**Summary**: None

**A/N**: My answer to the "The rain poured(s) down." 10-minute fic challenge. It took me a little over 10 minutes - okay, 15 minutes! - to write it. I don't know how good it is, but I hope you like it.

**A/N2**: This short fic is dedicated to Lee ... just because I missed her and I'm so glad she's back from her trip :-)

* * *

The raindrops, warm and wet, shower my skin. The damp green grass smells sweet and clean. Puffy, water-filled clouds fill the heavens, blotting out the moon and stars. The only light is the occasional flash of electric brightness that splits the sky, illuminating the night with its brilliance.

Water cascades off the lean, tightly muscled man that hovers above me. Our bodies are as slick as glass and we slide together fluidly. His lips press down onto mine. My hands trace a path along his spine, fingers touching each vertebra as if they are the keys of a finely tuned piano. His response to my ministrations is a low groan into my mouth. The sound vibrates against my lips and stokes the fire inside my belly. I weave my fingers into his hair and deepen our kiss. Our tongues lunge and parry in perfect harmony.

Within moments, strong hands roll me onto my stomach. Soft lips travel down to my tailbone, then back up and over my torso to my shoulders, leaving patches of gooseflesh in their wake. Long, thin fingers tease my entrance and I arch into them. First one, then two digits push past the tight ring of muscle. I gasp his name quietly.

Desperately.

Fingers are replaced with something larger, thicker. More powerful. He enters me slowly ... inch by inch ... careful not to hurt me. There is still pain. The body's natural reaction to intrusion, but the physical pain passes quickly.

When the war is over, he will leave me. He will go back home and forget about this place. About me. These are the realities that cause the pain. The deep, dull ache that keeps me awake some nights. That brings tears to my eyes. Tears that will form, but won't fall. The never do. I won't allow it.

He understands this. Feels it. We do what we can with the time we're given and try not to dwell in the 'whens'. The day for goodbyes will come, but not tonight. Not out here in this inky black, rain-soaked field.

We are here. We are now. And neither of us has the strength, nor the desire to fight what is happening between us. Not that we have ever tried.

A warm, strong hand wraps around my erection. Fingers, as skilled out here as they are when they grasp a scalpel, tease the slit on my tip causing me to moan softly. My lover begins to rock against me and I fall into his rhythm easily. We don't rush. There's no reason. Daylight is many long hours away. No one would think to look for us here. No one ever suspects we have this place - or why we seached for hard for it to begin with.

His thrusts come faster, harder. His breath becomes labored - tight gasps punching out from between clenched teeth. I feel my own climax coiling tightly within my stomach, waiting for him to pull it from me with his practiced hand.

"Hawk. Hawk. Hawk." My name falls from his lips in a short, quiet chant.

His grip on me tightens, and the fingers of his other hand dig into my pelvis. He pulls me onto him hard and thrusts into me fully. Warmth fills me as his seed unfurls deeply inside my body. In the same moment, my own come sprays into the hand of my best friend.

My legs give out and I collapse to the ground. BJ, still solid and inside of me, follows me down into the soaked grass. His lips find the nape of my neck. I feel him go flaccid and he flips me over onto my back. He reaches out and brushes my wet hair from my face. Our lips meet once again.

We have made the choice to live in the present, without thought of the past or the future. Every time we are together I feel renewed. Blessed. Baptized. I break our kiss and pull his head down to my chest - to my heart. I turn my head to the sky in time to see a blade of white lightning slice through the black sky.

That is what we are - BJ and I. We are lightning. Electric. Powerful. Beautiful. But eventually, the storm will end and the lightning will disappear. I pull him tighter against me and close my eyes.

Thunder peals in the distance and the rain pours down ...

**The End**


End file.
